


Naked

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Season One [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Post Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: What (should have) happened during and after the events in the Season One episode, The Naked Now. What really happened between Beverly and Jean-Luc?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during and after the Season 1 episode, The Naked Now. Bold text is from the script for the episode, which can easily be found via Google.  This also will reference events from the following episode.  Shoutout to IcarFaem on Twitter who helped to title this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits completed on 6 Jan 2019.

 

 

The crew was slowly becoming infected with a strange intoxication virus Geordi had transported back from the _SS_ _Tsiolkovsky_. Beverly had worked tirelessly, despite being infected herself, and had finally distributed the antidote. 

The antidote had been issued to nearly everyone on the ship who had been infected, and Jean-Luc decided to return the hypospray to Sickbay himself.  He paused outside of Beverly’s office and contemplated what had happened.  Was his attraction to her caused by the intoxication?  He shook his head. He had always had a soft spot for Beverly from the moment he met her and he held his feelings for her buried in his heart...or so he thought.  Perhaps this was going to be the start of something wonderful.  He knocked on the glass next to the doorway.  Beverly looked up and smiled.

“Jean-Luc.  Or should I call you Captain?”  Jean-Luc grinned. “No, Jean-Luc is fine, Beverly.  I....ah...wondered if you might like to have dinner with me...tonight...in my quarters?”

Beverly surveyed the man in front of her. His eyes were no longer glassy as if he was still intoxicated, so perhaps this was a genuine invitation.  She smiled. “I think that sounds lovely, Jean-Luc.” 

“1800?”  She nodded. 

###

Beverly flitted about her cabin changing her mind on her outfit several times while Wesley watched his mother with an amused smile.  Beverly had finally settled on a green off-the-shoulder sweater dress.  She was still undecided on wearing heels or not.  Jean-Luc wasn’t that much taller than her and she didn’t want to tower over him...then again, she enjoyed wearing heels when she was dressed up.  She held up first one shoe, then the other and eyed them both critically.

“Mom, what’s going on? Do you...do you have a date?”  Beverly smiled. _Was it a date?_

“Wesley, I’m having dinner with Jean-Luc....the Captain. I’m having dinner with the Captain.”

“So, like in Ten Forward?”  Wesley innocently asked. 

“No...in his quarters.”

“Oh. So is it a date?”  Wesley flopped down onto the Settee. 

“I....don’t know . Wes, you know the Captain and I have been friends for a long time.  We just....want to catch up, alright?” Wesley nodded. “You can replicate whatever you want for dinner....and _don’t_ stay up too late!”  Beverly shoved the heels onto her feet and fluffed out her hair before heading for the door.  The time was 1755, and she did not want to be late.

“OK, Mom.  And Mom?  Have a good time.”

In Jean-Luc’s quarters, he was in a panic.  _What am I doing?  Do I want this to be a romantic meal?  Or is it just two old friends catching up?_  He moved the small dining table over close to the viewport, placed several tapered candles on the table, and set the lighting in his quarters to fifty percent. _Definitely romantic,_ he thought as he opened a bottle of wine to allow it to breathe and added the glasses to the table.  He ordered the computer to play soft music and he had their meal ready to program into the replicator.  He thought he may have been ready, until he looked down. 

While he had managed to put on a black silk short sleeved v-neck shirt, he still had a towel wrapped around his waist from his earlier shower.  He hurried into his room and shoved his legs into a pair of tight black pants and put on black socks and a pair of dress shoes.  Usually, he wouldn’t bother with shoes in his own quarters, but he didn’t want to make Beverly feel uncomfortable.  He ran his hand over his bald head and wondered again what he was doing when the door chimed. 

“Come!”  He called as he walked out of his bedroom to greet Beverly.  He gave her a peck on the cheek in greeting, which Beverly returned.  A peck on the cheek was quite tame compared the kiss they shared earlier in Jean-Luc’s ready room.  “Hello, Jean-Luc.”

“Beverly, you look lovely,” Jean-Luc awkwardly said.  “Thank you.  You clean up well yourself.”  Jean-Luc placed a familiar hand on her back and led her over to the table.  He pulled out a chair for her and after she sat down he stood there, dumbstruck.  “Uhm...Wine! Beverly, would you like some wine?” _Why is this so awkward? This is Beverly, one of my best friends!_

“Uh...Yes, please...Thank you.”  Beverly inwardly cringed. _What’s going on with me?_  Jean-Luc poured out the wine and then hurried to the replicator.  After serving their meal, they fell into comfortable conversation, catching each other up on their lives over the last few years and carefully avoiding talking about the kiss they had shared in Jean-Luc’s Ready Room earlier that day. 

Beverly told Jean-Luc how glad she was to be on the _Enterprise_ and that she had missed him.  Jean-Luc apologised for not seeing her as frequently as he should have while carefully not revealing his reason why.  She told him about how happy she was for Wesley to finally have some decent role models in his life, and when Jean-Luc mentioned people like Will Riker and Geordi LaForge, he was shocked and pleased when Beverly said she had meant him.  After dinner, Jean-Luc asked Beverly to dance.

“At my wedding, you told me you didn’t dance.” 

“Well, I....uhm....changed my mind?”  Beverly allowed Jean-Luc to lead her away from the table. “Then, I would love to dance.” 

Beverly discovered that with her heels on, she was actually about an inch taller than Jean-Luc. Laughing, she kicked off her heels.  “Much better.”  Jean-Luc’s shoes joined her with the explanation that he didn’t want to accidentally step on her feet and the two began to sway to the music.

Beverly rested her head on Jean-Luc’s shoulder and he rested his head on top of hers and breathed in the floral scent of Beverly’s shampoo.  He let out a small sigh, and Beverly smiled to herself.  She brought one of her hands forward onto his chest and fingered the hair visible through the deep V of his shirt.  Jean-Luc caught her hand in his and held it close against his chest, while his other hand grasped her waist.  “Beverly....Beverly....”

“Jean-Luc?”  Jean-Luc continued to hold Beverly’s hand as he led them over to the settee.  “Beverly,”  He swallowed audibly.  “When you kissed me...in my Ready Room...was....was it only because of the intoxication?”  He looked at her hopefully.  Here he was, laying it all out for her and hoping beyond hope that he wasn’t making another huge mistake.  Beverly shook her head.  “No.  I....wanted to kiss you without being intoxicated.” 

“And now?”  He said moving his face closer to hers.  Beverly took in a deep breath before she replied. “I think I’d quite like for you to kiss me.”  Jean-Luc brought his free hand up to Beverly’s face and gently caressed her face and brought his lips to hers.  It started out as a gentle kiss, a friendly kiss, even.  But then Beverly opened her mouth and allowed him access to deepen the kiss and he was lost. 

He gently laid her back on the settee and kissed her lips, her neck, her shoulders, anything he could reach.  Beverly ran her hands up and down Jean-Luc’s back under his shirt and moaned as he found a particularly sensitive spot on her earlobe.   She wrapped one leg around his waist and pulled him closer, causing her dress to bunch up around her hips.  She could feel his erection through his tight trousers and she reached down and unfastened his trousers shoving them down his hips.  Jean-Luc broke off from kissing her and rested himself on his elbows as he gazed down at her. “Beverly...you don’t know what you’re doing to me...”  She tucked one hand into the back of his shorts and gave a quick squeeze.  “No, I know exactly what I’m doing to you....”  He groaned and recaptured her lips as he fumbled with her dress.  He tugged it off her arms and pushed it down to her waist. Beverly laughed and lifted her hips so he could slide the dress down.  She kicked it away and said a small prayer that she had chosen to wear matching underwear.   Beverly tugged his shirt off and it went sailing across the room.  Jean-Luc gazed down at the beautiful woman under him and smiled.  She wore thigh-high stockings held up as if by magic, a small pair of green knickers, and a matching strapless bra.  “Beverly, you are beautiful.”  He lowered his lips to hers once more and she wrapped her legs around his hips again and thrust up against him.  “Jean-Luc?”

“Yes, Beverly?”  Beverly brought her hand to trail a slow path from his chest to his waist.  “I think we ought to take this into the bedroom, don’t you?” 

“Is that what you want?”  Jean-Luc’s voice was strained as he tried to control himself just in case she didn’t want what he wanted. 

“Yes.  Oh Jean-Luc, yes.”  Jean-Luc struggled to stand on weak legs and kicked off his trousers the rest of the way before holding his hands out to Beverly and helping her rise from the settee.  Once standing, Beverly kissed Jean-Luc again before walking into his bedroom and turning around to make sure he was following. 

She rested one foot on the edge of his bed and carefully rolled down one stocking before swapping legs and pulling down the other.  She tossed them aside and held out her hand to Jean-Luc.  When he took her hand, she fell back onto the bed and pulled him along with her.  They began to kiss again and Jean-Luc tentatively reached for the clasp on Beverly’s bra.  She nodded her consent and he quickly unhooked her bra and took one of her breasts in his hand.  “Beverly, have I told you how beautiful you are?”

“Mm, yes, but keep telling me.  I like hearing it.”  Jean-Luc looked up at Beverly’s face.  “Beverly?”

“Yes?”

“I...I don’t want this to be a one-time fling.  If we do this...I want to be with you...”  Tears glistened in the corner of her eyes as she responded. “Jean-Luc,  I want to be with you, too.”  Jean-Luc crushed his lips to hers and they hastily removed their underwear.  As Beverly looked up into Jean-Luc’s eyes, she said the words she thought she would never be able to say to him.  “I love you.”

“Oh, Beverly, I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Beverly was sleeping. Her long dancer legs were entwined with his athletic legs and she had her head resting on Jean-Luc’s chest.  Jean-Luc had his arm wrapped around her and he dropped a kiss on her head as he watched her sleep.  It felt right having her there in his arms, and his only regret was that it had taken them ten years to get here.  Jean-Luc wondered if his life would have been different if he would have admitted his feelings to her after Jack died. 

Jean-Luc had fallen in love with the red-head long before she had married Jack, and his feelings for her had only grown over the years.  When Wesley was born,  he tried desperately to quell his feelings, but it only managed to increase his feelings and when Jack died, he was torn between admitting his love for Beverly, or leaving her alone as the widow of his best friend.  He chose to leave her alone, and walking away from her and his young godson after the funeral had been the hardest thing he had ever done.  He vowed now that he had her in his life, hopefully permanently, that he would never walk away from her or Wesley again. 

Beverly stirred and her eyes fluttered open.  She felt safe in the warmth of Jean-Luc’s arms, but she was worried about being gone from her quarters and leaving Wesley alone.  “Jean-Luc, what time is it?” 

“0300.”

“0300? Jean-Luc, I have to go....I have to get back to Wesley...I....”  She started to get up, but Jean-Luc pulled her back towards him and soundly kissed her.  “Beverly, Wesley is fifteen.  I think he’ll be alright alone for one night.”

“You may be right, but what am I going to do in the morning? I’m not going to do a walk of shame in last night’s dress!”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “Beverly, my love, have you forgotten we have an invention called a replicator?  We can simply replicate a uniform for you in the morning and you can leave your dress here or replicate a bag to put it in.  But please, don’t go?”

Beverly settled back into Jean-Luc’s arms. “Well, I am comfortable.”  He kissed her again. “Good.”

In the morning, they discussed their relationship over croissants and coffee.  “Jean-Luc,  what should we tell everyone?”

“Everyone?”

“Well, the senior staff is going to suspect something.”

“Hmm. I hadn’t thought about it.  I suppose we just tell them that we are together and ask for them to respect our privacy.”  He bit off a corner of a croissant before continuing.  “I suppose we ought to tell Wesley first.”

Beverly nodded.  “Yes, I think Wesley deserves that much... Jean-Luc, I haven’t been with anyone since Jack died until last night.  Wesley has never had to deal with his mother in a relationship...let alone her being in a relationship with his father’s best friend...”

“Do you think he’ll be upset?”

“Jean-Luc, Wesley looks up to you.  I think he’ll be fine with it, but the question is...are you ready to be a father to him?” Jean-Luc stopped his cup halfway to his mouth and gaped at Beverly.

“A...father?”

“Jean-Luc, if you want to be in my life, you’re going to have to be in Wesley’s.”

“Of course, my love, I just hadn’t thought about being a father to him...perhaps a favoured uncle instead?” 

“Hmm. We’ll see.”  Beverly resumed her breakfast with a smile on her face. 

Jean-Luc kissed Beverly before she left his quarters to head to Sickbay.  When the doors slid open and she saw an Ensign in the corridor, she deliberately said in a louder voice than necessary.  “Thank you for meeting with me this morning, Captain.”  She then winked at Jean-Luc before heading down the corridor. 

As she entered the turbolift and ordered it to take her to Sickbay, she contemplated the turn her life had just taken.  What would it be like to be in a relationship with the Captain of the flagship?  Would people think she was getting special treatment because she was sleeping with the Captain?  Or would Wesley be treated any differently if Jean-Luc were his.... _his what?_   _His step-father?  His mother’s boyfriend?_  She shook her head as she was planning way too far into the future for her own sanity.  _Let’s get through telling Wes and telling the staff....and then we’ll see what happens._

After a gruelling morning in Sickbay, Beverly cheered up immensely when  Jean-Luc suggested they have Lunch together in the staff lounge.  She had been trying all morning to synthesise the vaccine for Anchilles Fever based on the sample the Ligons had delivered, but with no luck.  It was frustrating her, but not nearly as much as Jean-Luc must be having to deal with the horrible people.

“...and Lutan is positively enamoured with Lieutenant Yar. Right now, he’s watching her demonstrate  her fighting skills on the holodeck.”  Jean-Luc took another bite of his sandwich and glanced at his Lunch partner. 

“Hm, well, that might be a good thing.  Perhaps they will be so impressed with Tasha they will provide us with enough of the vaccine.  I’m sorry, Jean-Luc, but it just doesn’t seem possible to replicate.”  He reached across the table and patted her hand. “It’s alright, my love.  I know you’re trying your hardest.” 

Beverly narrowed her eyes at him “Are you saying that as my Captain, or as my boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?”

“Well, lover sounded a little vulgar.”

“Fine, I’ll be your boyfriend.  And I’m saying that to you as both.  As your Captain, of course I want you to succeed, but we both knew going into this it might not be possible to replicate or recreate.  And as your...boyfriend...I’m just concerned for your well-being.  Don’t beat yourself up over this.”  Beverly glanced around the lounge, and seeing that it was empty, leaned across the table and gave Jean-Luc a quick peck.  “Thank you.”

“I hate to eat and run, but duty calls....see you for dinner?”

“Come to my quarters.  We can tell Wesley together over dinner.”

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc had decided he would keep his uniform on for dinner tonight, since Wesley was more used to seeing Jean-Luc in uniform.  Beverly could count on one hand the number of times Wesley might have seen Jean-Luc in civilian clothing, and nearly all the instances were from before Jack had passed away.  Jean-Luc nervously pressed the door chime on Beverly and Wesley’s quarters and was surprised when the teenager answered the door.

“Oh, hi, Captain Picard. Mom said you would be coming over for dinner tonight. Come in.”

“Hello, Wesley.  Where is your mother?”

“Changing.  She said she would be out soon and to help yourself to a drink.”  Wesley then flopped on the settee in the corner and picked up a PADD.  “What are you working on?”

“Homework. It’s kind of easy though.”

“Ah, perhaps you need something a bit more challenging.”  Jean-Luc walked over to the replicator. “Tea. Earl Grey. Hot.”  After the cup materialised he turned back to Wesley. “Perhaps I can find you something more challenging to do?”

“Oh really, Captain? That would be great!”

Beverly emerged from the bedroom and Jean-Luc smiled at her.  He wanted to go over to her and kiss her, but knew he shouldn’t until after they spoke with Wesley.  Instead, Beverly walked over to Jean-Luc and kissed his cheek in greeting. “Good to see you, Jean-Luc. “

Beverly bustled around at the replicator getting their meal together and with Jean-Luc’s help had it set out on the table.  Wesley reluctantly left his PADD on the sofa to come to dinner. Wesley usually would bring his PADD to table to finish his homework, but he felt it would be disrespectful to the Captain if he did.

Partway through the meal, Jean-Luc rested his hand on the table and Beverly reached over and gave it a squeeze.  It went unnoticed by Wesley, until Beverly spoke. “Wesley,  Jean-Luc and I need to talk to you.” 

Wesley looked up and saw his mother’s hand clasped in the hand of his Captain and grinned.  “I guess your date last night with the Captain went well?”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at Beverly.  She turned to him and quietly said “Wesley called it a date, I called it dinner with an old friend.” 

“I, ah, see....Wesley...I would like to date your mother and see where this relationship goes.  Would you be alright with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well....because of your father....and my relationship with him...I didn’t know if this would be awkward for you...”

“Captain, I know you were Dad’s best friend, but you also were Mom’s too.  Mom hasn’t dated anyone since Dad died, so I’m glad she decided to date someone she knows so well.”

“Wes, that’s very mature of you. Thank you.”  Beverly gave Jean-Luc’s hand another squeeze and reached for her drink.    

“Captain, will we move in with you?”  Beverly nearly spit out her drink. “ _Wesley!_ ” Jean-Luc shot an uneasy glance at Beverly.  Truth be told, he wanted nothing more than for Beverly and Wesley to move in with him, and he planned on asking Engineering to expand his quarters to accommodate a bedroom for Wes, but he wasn’t sure if Beverly would be ready for that after only one night together.  “This relationship is new for your mother and I...but I wouldn’t have any objections to you and your mother living in my quarters eventually.”  Wesley grinned while Beverly turned red. “Cool.  Mom, can I be excused?  I want to get this homework finished.”   Beverly nodded.  “Great, I’ll be in my room.”  Wesley rose, picked up his PADD from the sofa and retreated to his bedroom. 

Beverly smiled at Jean-Luc.  “That went...well.” 

“Indeed.  And Beverly, I meant what I said about you living with me.  I would ask you to move in with me right now if I thought you would say yes.”

“Jean-Luc, I...appreciate the offer, but don’t you think it’s a bit soon?”

“I don’t want us to have to sneak around.” 

“Let’s give it a few more weeks before Wesley and I pack up and move, alright? Besides, you need to have a bedroom added for Wes.”  She leaned over and gave him a kiss.  “Would you like to take the wine over to the settee?”  Jean-Luc nodded and rose from his seat, picking up their glasses.

They sat in companionable silence for several hours, sipping their wine and listening to the soft music Beverly had turned on, occasionally speaking or exchanging a kiss. Beverly tucked her feet under her on the settee and leaned on Jean-Luc.  He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “This is nice.  Just the two of us. Together.”

“Well, I didn’t think it would always be ripping our clothing off...but it is fun.”  Beverly winked and reached for the zip at the front of Jean-Luc’s uniform and tugged it down a few inches. 

“But...Wesley?”

“He’s in his room.  He won’t bother us.  Besides, my  bedroom is right over there...and the door locks.”  Beverly stood up and stretched. “Are you coming to bed?” 

“Lead on, my love.”

###

Wesley was unsurprised to see the Captain at the table in the morning in his duty uniform drinking a cup of tea.  “Morning Mom, Captain.” 

“Morning sweetheart.  Breakfast?” 

“Just some juice. “

Jean-Luc placed his cup on the table.  “You know, Wesley, when we’re like this, you don’t have to call me Captain.  You can call me Jean-Luc.” 

“I...ah...I can try, Sir.” 

“That’s all I ask.  Now, your mother told me you were interested in how the bridge works.  How would you like to take a turn at the helm today?”

“Oh wow, Can I?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Under supervision, of course.”

“Wait,”  Wesley gave Jean-Luc a sceptical look. “Are you doing this because you’re dating Mom?”

“Not at all Wes.  You said last night your homework bored you, and I promised to find you something more challenging....before your mother and I told you we were dating.”

“Thank you, Sir.  I’ll be there after class!”  Wesley downed the glass of juice Beverly passed to him before grabbing his schoolwork and rushing towards the door. “Bye Mom, Bye Cap-Jean-Luc!”

“You raised a good boy there, Beverly.” 

“Hmm, I think so.”  Beverly leaned down and kissed him. “Are we going to pretend we had another early meeting?”

“No point. Wesley knows.  We might as well tell the senior staff at the morning briefing.”  Beverly smiled.  It would be good to not have to hide their relationship. “Right. I better get to the Bridge and see if we can’t get Tasha back. See you at 0900 for the meeting?”   Beverly nodded through her mouthful of breakfast.  Jean-Luc kissed the top of her head before leaving her quarters.  No one was in the corridor, but at this point, it really didn’t matter.

###

The senior staff, minus Tasha Yar sat around the conference room table.  Will spoke up first. “Sir, I believe you have to ask Lutan to return Lieutenant Yar.”

“Ask?”

“Politely,” Counsellor Troi interjected.

“Counsellor Troi, Number One -  he has kidnapped one of my officers.  I am _not_ going to ask him politely.”

“Sir? If I may?”  Jean-Luc nodded at Data. “From what we have discovered, it is part of their culture.  They also value patience.”

“If I must.... Now, before we adjourn, there is one other matter I feel I need to share with you all,” he reached for Beverly’s hand. “ _We_ have something we feel we need to share with you all.”  The group seated all exchanged looks with one another and Will shot Deanna a look, but all she did was smile back at him.  Of course, she had sensed something had changed between their Captain and CMO, but it wasn’t her place to say anything.  Jean-Luc took a breath and continued. “Beverly and I have decided to explore our feelings for each other. We just wanted to let you know in case you  hear anything.  We would like you to respect our privacy in this matter.”

There were smiles and nods all around the table.  “Right. Let’s get Lieutenant Yar back. Dismissed.”

Wesley reported to the Bridge after classes.  “Hello, Sir.”

Will got up from his chair. “I’ll take care of this, Sir.”

“No need. Wesley, why don’t you come and sit at Ops next to Mr LaForge.”

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“Captain, could I speak to you?”

“Certainly Number One. In my Ready room.  Mr LaForge, you have the bridge.”

Once the door swished shut, Will began to speak. “Sir, are you giving Wesley time at Ops simply because you are dating his mother?”

“No, not at all, Number One.  Have you seen Wesley’s grades?  The boy is exceptional.  He told me yesterday before he found out about his mother and I that he was bored in school, so I told him I would find him something challenging.  Don’t you think Ops is a good challenge?”

“Of course it is, Sir.”

“And if he performs well, I think it might be prudent to adjust his lessons to reflect time on the Bridge and perhaps other operational duties?  But Number One...perhaps any additional duties should be assigned by you once it becomes known that Beverly and I are together.”

“I suppose I had better go supervise him.”

“Thank you, Number One.”

Back on the bridge, Beverly was looking at the latest information from Starbase Fourteen and the epidemic was getting out of control.  They needed the vaccine and they needed it soon..and they needed Tasha Yar back. 

Getting Tasha back was not as easy as it would have seen since Lutan’s wife challenged Tasha to a fight to the death.  Jean-Luc was forced to allow Tasha to agree if he wanted the vaccine, and he needed the vaccine.  Jean-Luc worked out a plan for keeping Tasha alive during the fight and they finally had been able to beam the necessary vaccine on board, and Beverly was relieved to be heading to Syris Four, where she would be able to distribute the vaccine and treatment. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Beverly and Jean-Luc were attending a performance by Data’s string quartet.  It would be their first “public” date in three weeks of dating, and they decided they would try to be subtle to not take away from the performance while at the same time letting the rest of the crew know they were together.  Jean-Luc rested a hand on her back as they walked into the room that had been set up as an auditorium, greeting people along the way.  Once they were sitting,  Jean-Luc reached for Beverly’s hand and clasped it in his for the duration of the concert.  They both enjoyed the concert, and afterwards went to greet Data along with Will, Deanna, Wesley, and Geordi.  Jean-Luc casually draped an arm around Beverly and held her against him as they chatted and as more members of the crew came up to say hello.  By the next day, the news would be all over the ship that Jean-Luc and Beverly were together. 

“Well, I think that went well, don’t you?”  Beverly was in Jean-Luc’s quarters after the concert.  She had changed out of her uniform before the concert, so she was curled up on the sofa  in a soft beige jumper and leggings.

“The concert?  Or our date?”  Jean-Luc passed Bevely a glass of wine before he joined her on the sofa.  He, too, had worn casual clothing to the concert since it was a date with Beverly, although he felt uncomfortable being around the rest of the crew in casual clothing.

“Both.” 

“Data and his fellow musicians did an excellent job. And I enjoyed going on a date with you outside of our quarters or the holodeck.”  Beverly smiled, remembering a memorable trip to the holodeck.  Jean-Luc had asked her if she wanted to experience his Dixon Hill holonovel, but then Data and one of the ship’s historians had managed to tag along, and then the young officer had been shot for real.  Beverly had had to rush him to sickbay and when she saw Jean-Luc later her hair was messy and her beautiful cream coloured suit was crumpled.  But Jean-Luc had taken her hand and walked her back to the holodeck where they had spent a memorable evening on the couch in Dixon Hill’s office.  “Hmm, but the holodeck _is_ fun.”  She reached over and ran her hand down Jean-Luc’s face, cupping his cheek.  Jean-Luc leaned into the touch and turned his head to kiss her palm.  “It is, indeed.  But it will be nice to not have to feel as though we need to hide our relationship.”

“Especially if  Wesley and I are moving in with you.  Do you still want us to move in with you?” Jean-Luc took the glass from Beverly and placed her glass next to his on the low table in front of the sofa.  He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.  “Does that answer your question?”

“Jean-Luc?  I think I might like to move this conversation into the bedroom....”

###

They were still careful when they were out in public on the ship, especially if they were in uniform.  As Captain, Jean-Luc felt he needed to present a certain type of persona to the crew.  So he would place a hand on Beverly’s back or around her waist in public and would only  give her kisses on her cheek or hair.  Beverly didn’t mind, because she knew it was just Jean-Luc’s way, and besides, she had him all to herself once they were alone in their quarters.

They easily fell into a routine.  They would have dinner together most nights with Wesley, except for once a week when they deliberately had a date.  Sometimes they ate dinner in Beverly’s quarters, and sometimes in Jean-Luc’s.  The only exceptions were if one of them had to do work, which unfortunately happened at least once per week due to the responsibilities of a ship’s Captain and a ship’s Chief Medical Officer.  They slept most nights in Beverly’s quarters as she didn’t want to leave Wesley on his own every night, but she occasionally could be convinced to spend the night in Jean-Luc’s. 

Beverly emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a nightgown and let out a yawn.  “I don’t know why Jean-Luc, but showers are much better in your quarters than mine.”  Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around Beverly from behind and placed a kiss on her neck.“Must be the company.” 

“Any word on when the alterations will take place?”

“No, not yet.  Fortunately, no one is occupying the quarters next to me, so no one needs to be relocated, but there have been too many big projects coming through so they haven’t been able to do it yet.”  Beverly frowned.  “I just don’t like sleeping away from Wesley. Plus it’s hard having half my things here and half my things there.”  Jean-Luc grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed. “I know, my love. I’ll speak with them tomorrow.” 

Beverly slid under the coves and snuggled up close to Jean-Luc.  “Goodnight”. 

“Goodnight, my love.”

###

Wesley was impressing not only Jean-Luc and Will, but other members of the senior staff as well.   Will had him usually either at the helm or in Engineering, where Wesley seemed to excel.  It was after the Traveller had appeared and Wesley had been instrumental in returning the ship to its original location that Jean-Luc decided to give Wesley a field commission of Acting Ensign...assuming he continued to do well in his studies. 

###

The renovations to Jean-Luc’s quarters had taken longer than they had expected, but they were finally complete. Wesley would have his room within the Captain’s quarters down a short corridor with his own bathroom and small study area complete with replicator.  At night, when the couple or Wesley wanted privacy, they could simply close the door to the corridor.  Wesley thought it was wicked and was excited as it was almost as if he had his own private quarters, something he had begged his mother for when they first arrived on the _Enterprise_. 

Their first night, they shared a meal together as a family before Wesley said goodnight to his mother and his almost step-father.  Wesley closed the door to his section of their quarters leaving the couple alone.  Jean-Luc drew Beverly into his arms. “Are you happy, my love?” 

“Yes.”

“That’s all I want to hear.”  Jean-Luc crushed his lips against hers and felt that his life was complete.

###FIN###

 

 

 


End file.
